A Long Term Evolution (LTE) (Non-patent document 1) was standardized for the purpose of attaining a much faster data rate and decreasing a delay in a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network. An examination of a succeeding system (called, e.g., LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), FRA (Future Radio Access), 4G (4th generation mobile communication system) 5G, LTE Releases.13, 14, 15)) is underway in order to aim at attaining a much broader band and greater acceleration than the LTE.
Over the recent years, with decreased costs for communication apparatuses, there has been actively developed a technology of a machine-to-machine (M2M: Machine-to-Machine) communication, by which apparatuses connected to a network conduct automatic control by performing mutual communications without human hands. In particular, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) accelerates standardization foroptimizing an MTC (Machine Type Communication) as a cellular system for the machine-to-machine communication in the M2M (Non-patent document 2). It is considered that user terminal for the MTC (MTC UE (User Equipment)) is utilized for a wide range of fields such as an electric meter, a gas meter, a vending machine, a vehicle and other industrial apparatuses.